creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Xrondo
The Xrondos (pronounced /zrɑːn.doʊ/) are a race of xenomorphs which have a natural life cycle that makes them galactic threats. This life cycle involves a species — almost exclusively sapient species — coming into contact with their airborne zooplanktonic egg laying Type. This is so small and so diligent that it quickly digs through a chink in the sapient's environmental suit (if one exists) before each egg layer lays 100 eggs inside the individual with an explosion of its own body. These eggs are oophagic and they will eat each other until only the strongest individual remains. This individual will then extend several system taps that will link it physically to its host — or if one prefers, victim — before beginning its DNA leeching process where it enters its first cocooning for its transmogrification stage. Within a week, the Xrondo has quickly used up the biomass of its host, taking the place of its various tissues and muscles, preventing its unfortunate host/victim from getting suspicious too early. One of the late symptoms is a foggy mind, being unable to focus and drifting out, sometimes babbling and muttering under one's breath, usually in nonsensical grunts that aren't actual words. When the time comes for the Xrondo to hatch from its host in a process known as the Emergence, it will release specific chemicals that metaphorically blinds the victim, causing him to often remove armor in the areas specifically intended for emergence of Xrondo limbs; due to the biomass leeching process, these limbs can emerge from any location, and will not require repositioning until the host body is about to be shed. This victim will be violent if necessary, and eventually will go into extremely violent muscle spasms as the Xrondo finally emerges from his body. The victim's heart then stops and they stop breathing, yet due to the Xrondo being physically connected to the victim, they remain conscious to an extent and their "death" clarifies their mind, unintentionally causing them to experience first hand the horror of their "child" slaughtering their former friends and allies in order to continue its growth cycle. The host is intended to act as a sort of "Human shield" to prevent damage to the Xrondo itself; injury to the host alone will cause no ill effects to the Xrondo inside. Upon growing to a certain extent, the Xrondo can enter its second cocooning stage to begin its moulting into adulthood. Little is physically evident during this time other than that the Xrondo will stop being so excessively violent and begin to shy away from potential victims while the Xrondo's body begins to reform if necessary and take its final shape. Upon completion of this maturation, the scythe arms will extend again and grip the body of its host before applying ample pressure to tear the host to shreds in order to allow the creature inside to finally emerge. Types *Type 0, also known as conversions *Type 1, also known as lopers — the most common breed of Xrondo *Type 2, also known as leapers *Type 3, also known as stalkers *Type 4, also known as masterminds *Type ‐, also known as hyphens — the zooplanktonic egg-layer form of all Xrondoid breeds Trivia Trivia *A "theme soundtrack" to the Xrondo: listen to it full blast, if you can (full playlist). Specifically this soundtrack is used with the idea of a Human colony encountering and being wiped out by a Xrondo infestation, and the colony being investigated by a regiment of Space Marines. **This is the same playlist soundtrack as the one used for inspiration for Somarinoa's zombie game, They Rise. 'Gallery of Victims' Infested Ailodon Spore.png|An Infested Ailodon. Infested Aolu 1 Spore.png|An Infested Aolu, taken over by a Type 1. Infested Aolu 2 Spore.png|An Infested Aolu, taken over by a Type 3. Infested Avin Spore.png|An Infested Avin. Infested Ayzuuk Spore.png|An Infested Ayzuuk. Infested Bhudd Spore.png|An Infested Bhudd. Infested Flokkolf Spore.png|An Infested Flokkolf. Infested Ghremm Spore.png|An Infested Ghremm. Infested Glumbert Spore.png|An Infested Glumbert. Infested Henzap Spore.png|An Infested Henzap. Infested Hydrothi Spore.png|An Infested Hydrothi. Infested Iiig Spore.png|An Infested Iiig. Infested Kqa Spore.png|An Infested Kqa. Infested Lubyum Spore.png|An Infested Lubyum. Infested Marshwatcher Spore.png|An Infested Marshwatcher. Infested Motik Spore.png|An Infested Motik. Infested Pecto Spore.png|An Infested Pecto. Infested Permitted Spore.png|An Infested Permitted. Infested Ravageworm Spore.png|An Infested Ravageworm. Infested Sludgehocker Spore.png|An Infested Sludgehocker. Infested Voiasenso 1 Spore.png|An Infested Voiasenso, taken over by a Type 0. Infested Voiasenso 2 Spore.png|An Infested Voiasenso, Taken over by a Type 2. Infested Zeelong Spore.png|An Infested Zeelong. Infested Zolacian Spore.png|An Infested Zolacian. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Xrondo Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials